


A Multiple CATWS sex scene that should happen

by elcapitan_rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Closet Sex, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, Dom Steve Rogers, Exhibitionism, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Quickies, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romanogers Smut Week, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, cum licking, fitting room sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut scene that should happen</p><p> </p><p>(No longer update)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick up a Fossil

_ Emergency mission. Extracting Captain Rogers for briefing in two hours. _

 

Natasha sighed at the message from SHIELD HQ. Fury always ruined her Sundays with these out-of-nowhere missions. Of course the world needed the Black Widow. Otherwise how would it survive from all the crisis?

Now she had to go get her team leader, Captain America. They had been working together in the six months since the New York incident. She never thought that she would have the chance to work alongside a living legend like him. She had heard of his reputation since her time with the Red Room. But those were just fuzzy memories. She didn’t know what was true and what they had put in her mind.

Of course, that was something to talk about later.

So she left the cup of coffee on the kitchen counter, kissing her goodbye to Liho and asked her neighbor Ana to take care of her cat. She didn’t know how long she would be gone and Ana never asked too many questions, no more than she should.

She went down to the garage of her apartment building where her black Corvette Stingray was parked, turning on the tracker on her partner’s phone. She found him near the Washington Monument. She looked at the clock on the dashboard. They still had two hours left before briefing. She sent him the message to alert him before speeding out.

 

_ Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at the curb :) _

 

He replied her a moment later with the same emoji. _ ‘ : ) ’  _ (She taught him of how to type it all and she was proud of that, being a part of bringing Captain America to the 21st century.) She assumed that he already finished his morning run.

She pulled her car over where she saw him with some guy, someone she had never seen before.  He looked okay but her naive partner had a habit of talking to everyone he met during his morning run. She told him that it was nice of him but he shouldn’t do that. (Compromising himself and brah bahnaha, the spy stuff about security and shit.) But he was also a stubborn old man and she sometime having fun arguing with him.

She  rolled down the window _.  _ “ Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I’m here to pick up a fossil.” She directed the joked to her Captain, who shook his head and let out a quiet laugh at her.

“Hilarious,” he replied.

Steve walked over to her car and got in. The guy Steve was talking to gave Natasha and her car an appreciative look.

“How you doing?” he greeted with a charming smile.

But she wasn’t paying much attention when Steve and his beefy body sat next to her.

“Hey.” She replied with a sly smile.

Steve looked at the guy. “You can’t run everywhere,” he said, throwing him a look as if he was trying to tell his new friend that she was off limits.

“No, you can’t.”

Natasha quickly pulled away and drove off. Steve leaned back into the seat and pulled out his little notebook and phone before stashing it in the glove compartment. It was what he always did when she picked her him up for the mission, always coming back to collect them when they returned. 

“What’s the mission about?” he asked.

“No idea. Hill didn’t tell me a thing. She’s just assembling us for Fury.” 

“Uh-huh.”

Steve leaned in and kissed her cheek. Oh! She forgot to mention one thing. One thing that she felt she had the right to brag about. She was banging Captain America occasionally. Yeah, Russia and America were enjoying an  _ excellent _ relationship. 

But what weird was that they never kissed on the lips, not once.

The first time she proposed this friends-with-benefits relationship to him, she was surprised at how very little he objected. He told her that she was right, that it was something they needed after a very hard mission, adrenaline still rushing through their body. They both needed a release. She had one rule, they slept with each other exclusively until one of them had an actual girlfriend/boyfriend (Natasha was trying to find him a girlfriend all the time, something he always said no to.) Steve had his one rule too, no kissing on the lips.

“It’s too intimate.” That was only answer.

So there they were, fucking each other from time to time. And it felt nice, knowing someone would be there if she really needed to unwind. Let’s face it, she had no one else to turn to and she wasn’t exactly a relationship type of person. Clint Barton was her best friend and he was out of question. It was just that she needed it and Steve needed it. They were friends, they were teammates, they were partners, they were single. 

They had no one else to turn to. All they had was each other.

And now that single partner of her was looking all sweaty after a morning run but still smelling so nice. Nat couldn’t help but snaking her hand to the front of his pants.

“Keep driving, Romanoff,” he ordered but didn’t do anything about her hand on his crotch. 

“I can give you a hand job and still drive, Rogers,” she replied with a sly smile.

“Do whatever you please, Ma’am.”

Steve knew there was no point in arguing with her when she wanted something, she would get it. So she kept palming his cock through his sweatpants until it was rock hard and Steve was moaning helplessly. She stopped when they reached her private parking spot (aka a dark, secluded, no security camera area). Steve grunted when she pulled her hand away from him.

“Be patient,” she shushed him.

His eyes darkened with lust, looking at her as if she was prey, ready for him to eat her alive. “Keep the engine running and get out of the car.” His Captain America voice turned her on and made her follow every order. She was willing, knowing he would take care of her.

They got out but Steve was faster than her so he hurled her out of the driver seat and placed her on the front hood. One thing she loved about Steve the most was that he treated her as his equal. He wasn’t afraid to use his strength with her or manhandle her this way. Well, she let him because the last man who did that got his arm broken. Steve towered above her body and stepped in between her legs.

“Always a tease, aren't you?” he growled before descending his lips on her neck, sucking at her soft skin greedily. Nat smiled.  _ Still wouldn’t kiss her on the lips. _

But then her smile quickly changed and her lips parted in an O shape when he nibbled on her pulse point. Her hands found his shoulders, pulling him closer as she arched her back into him. His tongue nudged deliciously, scraping his teeth along her collarbone, making Natasha purr approvingly.

He peeled her black jacket down, his lips still sucking, leaving hickeys all over the soft skin of her neck. “You look hot in this jacket,” he complimented her.

Nat smiled gently. “I look hot in everything.”

“I’m just trying to compliment,” he replied as his hand pulled up her tank top, leaving only her bra. Steve groaned at the sight. His eyes burned with lust when he saw that her breasts almost spilled out. “But that’s true. You look hot in everything.”

“Quit jabbing and do the fucking. We don’t have much time.” Nat shushed. 

He chuckled and proceeded to pull her tight jeans off her body until there was only her black bra and lace panties.

“You’re overdressed, Rogers”

“Needy, needy.” 

Nat sighed and took the matter into her hands, pulling his sweatpants down along with his Calvin Klein underwear. His hard cock sprung free, the fat cockhead already leaking with pre cum. Her mouth salivated at the sight. She definitely never got enough of this. Her hands quickly grabbed his thick shaft, thumb brushing the leaking slit, making Steve growl. 

“How much time do we have?” he asked. His mind was already running wild with all the things he would do to her.

She looked at her watch. “44 minutes and 16 seconds.”

“Good.”

Steve was glad they had enough time. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from jerking him off and planted her hands on the hood. He knelt down in front of her as she spread her legs wide for him. They didn’t have to say much because they had been together for some time, long enough to know what  the other person wanted.  A soft moan escaped her mouth when she felt his nose nuzzling her inner thighs. The scent of her arousal only made his cock harder, if that was possible. It had to take every last bit of his control not to fuck her into the hood of her car.

He pushed her panties aside,  revealing her pink mound and slick slit, her juices practically dripping out in anticipation onto the hood of her car. Her hips thrust upwards lightly, urging him. Steve sighed and gave in. He breathed her in one more time. He needed to smell her intoxicating scent. He began to nibble on her labias, parting them until he found the swollen clit.  He ran his tongue down between her folds. He slurped and kissed and worshiped as she slowly rocked her hips up into his mouth.  He continued his actions until he felt a sharp pull on his hair when her hands gripped his head.

“Babe…” she breathed, chest heaving. Steve continued to quickly lap up at her swollen hard clit. He pushed his fingers in and her whole body jolted at the invasion. Her moans began to grow louder. He knew if he could get his angle just right she would squirt and that was what he intended to do. He swirled his tongue around the bud rapidly.  She squeezed her legs around his face but Steve didn’t falter, knowing she was so close now.

"Oh, fuck," Nat moaned, hand still fisting at Steve’s hair, pressing his face further into her cunt. Steve doubled his efforts, thrusting his fingers rapidly and flickering his tongue hard and fast over her clit. She came with a sharp cry, legs shaking. Steve had gotten her so worked up that she squirted. He didn't waste any time lapping up as much of her juices as he could.

Nat felt like she blacked out for a couple minutes and when she opened her eyes, Steve was prowling his way into her. His cock took a long full stroke in and out of her hot slick pussy, filling her so completely that her back arched. She laid down on her back. The cold temperature contrasted with the hot engine hood, the chance of someone might walk in one them, everything just tripled Natasha’s wildest feelings.

“да”  She gasped. “Стив, не остановить.”  She was at his complete mercy. He chewed on his lip as he bucked his hips, thrusting into her hard and quick, making her moan in delight. He felt so good inside her, his hard cock rubbing all of her sweet spots. He forced her to open her legs wider so he could drive into deeper, just the right angle to send her already over stimulated body into overdrive. Her green eyes shut tight against the pleasure that swam through her nerves. Steve leaned down to suck her neck, his teeth nipping at sensitive skin.

She was tightening around him already. A string of Russian fell from her lips, sounding like a prayer. Steve pressed his right hand onto the hood for better balance as he sped up. He watched as one of her hands reached  down to frantically rub her clit as he fucked her.

“Fuck!” Steve shouted, plunging his cock into her tight cunt as deep as he could. His hand pressed hard on the hood, leaving it dented. His balls tightened up and convulsed hard before spurting his hot load inside of her. Natasha followed him off the edge, feeling the spurt after spurt of his cum triggered her own orgasm. Her walls clamped down hard on his shaft, milking every last drop of his seed inside her. She thought it would never end, this glorious, incredible feeling, and she almost blacked out again from the intensity.

They both held each other tightly, their bodies pressed firmly together as they came down from their high. Steve peppered kisses along her neck to soothe her and Natasha hummed in appreciation. Her lover could be rough and be gentle at the same time and that was what she loved about him.

“Shit, I think I dented your car.” He said when he noticed. Steve pulled his cock out of her and stepped back.

Nat adjusted her panties and bra before getting off her car. With the feeling of his cum dripping down from her pussy, she was horny again. He could release a huge load of that super sperm and she knew he loved to come inside her and watch his cum dripping down once he pulled out. Everyone said Captain America was all innocent but she was the only one who knew his deep darkest desires. She didn’t care if she was the one corrupted him. He needed to let out that beast. 

Steve handed her her jeans and tank top before pulling his sweatpants up. They quickly got dressed and turned their attention back to her car.

“You break it, you buy it,” she said but there was no hint of anger.  _ Why would she be angry anyway? _

“We have to do this again,” he smirked.

“Sure, partner,” she promised and kissed the corner of his lips. “But we have to go change now. Briefing in ten minutes.”


	2. That Damn STEALTH Suit

They went separate ways after the parking lot encounter and changed into their uniforms. Once they came out and met up in front of Hill’s office, Nat gave an approving look at his stealth uniform, chewing on her lips suggestively, sending chills down his spine because he knew what she was thinking.

She had a thing for this uniform of his and she planned to fuck him in this suit though she hadn't yet had the chance.

“Commander Hill is ready for you.”

The secretary left them into Hill’s office. Maria handed them their files.

“Two separate files?”

“It’s the same mission, Cap.” Maria replied.

Steve knew better than that. His instincts were still sharp despite the fact that people had always told him how naive he was. He liked to see the best in people but he knew not to trust them, especially not a shadow organization like SHIELD where everything was grey.

He flipped through the file. Every single page was stamped on the top with ‘For Your Eyes Only’. 

“Rumlow will brief the team for you on the quinjet and some other specific details that's yet to come in.”

Steve quickly read through every little detail, able to remember everything. He didn’t notice the way Natasha snuck a glance at him and his fingerless gloves, wondering what would it feel like if her finger fucked her with them on. The idea made Nat bite her lips and sent a feeling straight to her core. 

They had never fucked with his stealth uniform on and she definitely had to try it, right now.

Steve handed the file back to Hill as Natasha reached her last page, trying to focus on the important point of the mission rather than what dirty things she will do to him after this briefing.

“When do we leave?” Steve asked.

“Thirty minutes. Launch pad 23.  The Quinjet and the STRIKE team will be ready for you, Cap.”

Nat handed the file back and exchanged a glance with Hill. Steve noticed it and it put the pang in his heart. Deep down he knew his partner must have another side mission, though he trusted that she would tell him something about it.

They walked through the hallway to the main hanger. Steve’s mind was still running wild about Natasha’s side mission and he was caught off guard so that Nat could easily push him into the cleaning closet.

“What?” he asked.

But the answer came in terms of Natasha jumping into his arms.

“We don't have much time,” she reminded him.

“You started it,” he retorted. “Luckily, your catsuit slips on and off pretty easy.”

“Only to you.”

Steve smirked and continued to peel off her catsuit, leaving only her bra on.  He quickly spun her around, planting her hands on the shelves. It didn’t took them long to get things going. His cock was already hard in the confinement of his uniform pants and Steve was sure as hell that Natasha was already wet too.

He unzipped his fly, taking his cock out, and grunted as he forced his throbbing cock into her tight hole and stretched her. He leaned close to her ear, nibbling at her earlobe, making her shuddered.  His hands at her hips, trying to press his hard cock into her deeper, and he heard her whispered, “Yes, oh yes.”

Steve wasted no time and slammed his cock in and out of her. She clenched her pussy and squeezed her g-spot against his cock, rocking herself with tiny motions as he thrust back and forth into her over and over. His shaft sliding through her cunt as their breaths grew louder. His big hard cock pounding relentlessly at her pussy felt so good.

He put his hand around her neck and pulled her close so that he could whisper dirty things in her ear, every word sent straight to her core. Her breathing deepened as he told her how tight her pussy felt wrapped around his cock. The exhilarating thrill of a quick fuck and his dirty talk made her legs shake and the feeling spread to every part of her body. It was so primal in every sense of word when all they wanted was to reach the orgasm. 

“Oh, Fuck,” Steve grunted when he felt Natasha intentionally tightening her walls around him as his cock thrust fully into her. He rammed and fucked and pumped really hard, making her entire body shake. The moans echoed through the small space of the closet.

Steve leaned forward, placing his weight to crush her against the cold surface of the metal shelves, pushing in right against her cervix. His hand gripped her soft breast. She turned her head to look into his eyes as he grunted and slammed in deep for the final thrust, his cock spasming violently and shooting his load hard and deep into her cunt. She moaned loudly as she felt his seed filling her. Her entire body quivered in orgasm. She was in such ecstasy the her body went into an uncontrollable spasm. She gasped and moaned, feeling like she was about to pass out.

He kept on thrusting. Thick globs of his seed kept coating her pussy all the way in. It was gushing past and over his cock with every thrust. Flowing down her thighs and sloping down her knees. Nat’s thighs were a mess. The feeling of his cock massaging her pussy made unbearable for Nat and She came on him again. This time, Steve stayed still and held her body close, waiting for her to stop shaking before pulling out.

She just stood there feeling his cum pour out. She was still a bit tipsy and coming down from the exploding orgasm he had given her. The next thing Nat knew was that Steve had already cleaned the mess between her legs and was about to clean his tools. She stopped him and knelt down, taking him into her mouth and thoroughly cleaning his cock. Steve was half hard and ready to go for another round but they didn’t have more time left so he put his cock back and adjusted his suit.

“We will continue with this tonight.” He said.

“I’m all in.”


	3. That’s one on me

They met the rest of the STRIKE team at the launch pad. Steve and Natasha tried to look normal but they couldn’t hide the red cheeks, their dampened hair, or hickeys bruised on the skin of their neck. Even though they didn’t announce their relationship to the world, the STRIKE team that worked so close with both of them that they didn’t miss it.

It seemed normal at first but hey all saw how they looked at each other, the easy banter they had, or the private joke that only they knew. 

Then the whole team realized that there was something going on between the two of them and Captain America definitely had a soft spot for her.

The whole team was on their way to Indian Ocean. Rumlow briefed the team as they almost arrived at the destination. The target was a mobile satellite launch platform, the Lemurian Star, which was taken by a band of pirates led by Georges Batroc. There was a high ranking officer in the hostages group. His name was Jasper Sitwell.

Once the briefing was done, Steve gave the order for how they would get the mission done.

“Alright, I’m gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you’ll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to life pods. get ’em out. Let’s go.”

“STRIKE, you heard the Captain. Gear up!”

Everything went perfectly fine until the STRIKE team secured the hostages and neutralized the pirates as Steve advanced toward Batroc enough to throw his shield at him. Steve smashed in through the window using his shield but Batroc managed to escape. Steve was in pursue of Batroc.

"Hostages enroot to extraction. Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Captain. Hostiles are still in play." Rumlow spoke through the comm.

That was when Steve knew something was going wrong.

"Natasha, Batroc’s on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages."

There was no reply from Natasha. His heart sunk, afraid that Batroc or one of the pirates had gotten to her...or hurt her. His heart raced at the thought. He would blame himself to no end if something happened to his partner.

"Natasha!"

Suddenly, Batroc came out of nowhere and attacked Steve, they fought on the deck of the ship, with Batroc getting quickly back up on his feet.

"I thought that you were more than just a mask” the pirate taunted.

Steve put the shield on his back and took off his mask. He would end this as quickly as he could. Batroc would get what he asked for because Steve had no time to waste. He needed to find his partner and make sure that she was okay.

"Let’s find out," Steve replied in French and prepared to unleash the knockout blow.

They started fighting again and Steve managed to finally knock Batroc down by smashing through into one of the rooms. 

"Well, this is awkward," a familiar voice sounded.

Steve snapped his head to the direction of the voice to find Natasha, alive and well,  downloading something from a computer.

"What are you doing?" he got up and stalked toward her.

"Backing up the hard drive. It’s a good habit to get into," she slyly replied and threw him a mischievous smirk. An action that he would let her get away with  in a normal situation. But this was not a normal situation. Steve was not in a gaming mood.

"Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?"

Steve went over to Natasha and looked at what Natasha was doing with the computer. That was when he realized Natasha had a secret mission. That was why Hill had handed her another file. It all made sense now. 

"You’re saving SHIELD Intel." His voice filled with betrayal.

"Whatever I can get my hands on," her answer didn't help the emotion that flooded his senses.

"Our mission is to rescue hostages."

"No. That’s your mission."

Something told Steve that this wasn't the first time she had done something behind his back. This was the first time he had caught her, red-handed. She finished backing things up and pulled the flash drive out, turning back to him with another sly smile.

"And you’ve done it beautifully,"  Natasha went to leave but Steve grabbed her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"You just jeopardized this whole operation."

_ You are risking your life. Putting your own life in danger without me knowing it and I can't save you if something goes wrong. _ There were so many things that Steve wanted to say but he knew he couldn't. She was his partner and he was supposed to be able to protect her.

Not like this. He was sure as hell not going to let the history repeat itself.

"I think that’s overstating things."

She was so stubborn that he didn't know what to do with her. Damn her for being both Bucky and Peggy at the same time.

Suddenly, Batroc rose up and threw a grenade at the two as he ran off. Steve quickly deflected the bomb with his shield, grabbing Natasha and jumping through a window before it exploded.

The bomb went off and the whole room filled with smoke. Steve and Natasha were breathing hard because that was very close. If Steve was one step slower, they probably would have blown to kingdom come.

“Okay…That one’s on me,” she said, trying to ease the situation. 

But Steve was way beyond furious. “You’re damn right.” His voice was stern as he got up from the floor. 

Before Natasha could do anything, Steve hurled her up on her feet and pushed her against the metal drawer, pinning her with his weight.

“Rumlow, I found Romanoff. We will do a one last sweep before meeting up with you guys at the helipad.”

“Copy that.”

Steve turned off both of their comms. Now that he turned his attention to her, Natasha could see the anger and betrayal in his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. “We are a team. Not a one-man show.”

“I have my order, Rogers, and it’s none of your business.” She stared back, challenging his authority. He was only her partner and she didn’t have to tell him anything.

“Of course, it’s my business. If it involves you getting yourself killed!”

“I can take care of myself,” she shot back. “I’m not some damsel in distress that needs Captain America to rescue me. Now, fuck off!”

“No, you don’t get to walk out like that.”

Steve pushed her harder against the drawer to keep her still. It was a little hard when she was feisty like this. Steve ended all the struggle against him by simply sliding down the front zipper of her suit.

"What?"

"Just shut up,” he ordered. His Captain America voice made her stop. She didn't dare to challenge his authority right now. It had become a kink that she didn't know she would like. "You need to be disciplined, Agent."

He proceeded to take the upper part off and attacked her breasts with teeth and tongue. He pushed the bra down and sucked her hardening nipple while his hands pulled the suit down around her knees. Adrenaline rushed through their veins, mixed with smoke and dirt, only fueling something so primal and deep within them.

"Steve..."

"Don't make any noises until I tell you so,” he ordered. "Understand, soldier?"

"Yes, sir.”

The smile that twisted Steve’s lips was so unlike his own it send shivers down her spine. He pushed into her without mercy, making Nat cried out in pleasure as she clenched hard on his shoulders, trying to balance herself when he lifted one of her legs up. He filled her in all the right ways, hitting her g-spot with every thrust until she was seeing stars. Her emotion was reeling and it pushed this fucking way beyond anything.

Moans would escape her lips from time to time but Nat tried her best to keep the voice to herself. Steve slowly moved in and out of her, making her whine and shift her hips to meet his thrusts, and he just laughed at how she wanted him.  

“Beg,” he said. One hand went to the back of her head and pulled her hair, forcing her to look at him.

“Please, sir. Please fuck me,” she swallowed her pride as the words came out, mouth dry as she begged him.

He didn’t say another word and began to slam into her. His dominance was suffocating. He wanted to prove something to her. What it was she couldn’t tell, her brain too lost to the pleasure and the way his voice growled in her ear, only sending another wave of shiver straight down to her core. His hand traveled over her naked and shivering body. He teased and pinched at her nipples, eliciting moans from her beautiful lips. 

Their bodies were rough and sweaty against each other. The fire from the explosion still licking their skin. Her head rolled back against the drawer as he prowled his way into her. The large head of his cock rubbed against sensitive spot inside her cunt. She gulped. She was exhausted, worn out by the mission and the earlier fuck that today. He kept his lips on her neck, abusing the soft skin to leave marks there. She squirmed, bucked back her hips as she felt her back scrape the drawer while her wet pussy was slammed with his cock.

"Oh God Steve, please."

Then Steve stopped every other thing he was doing to her body and focusing on purely on diving into her hot heavenly body, setting a punishing pace. He didn’t even bother with whether she would get hurt or not. He was addicted to wonderful feeling of the muscles of her insides contract around him. Her breasts bouncing against his chest and he continued to pound into her. 

She was close and he knew it from the way she moaned and gasped. He felt her milking at his cock and her juices released around him. She fell limp, breathing hard and leaning back against the drawer, but Steve was not done yet. He continues to pump his hard cock inside of her. Nat whimpered against his shoulder, struggling to hold on. "Steve, please… please…" 

He moved harder, faster. In a matter of minutes she was tightening around him, shouting as her orgasm snuck up on her and crashed onto her. Steve wasn’t far behind, the heat and pressure of her too much for him. She choked on her orgasm, the pleasure wrung from every pore on her body, every fiber of it twitching and tightening and convulsing as he helped her ride it out.

He pulled out after filling her to the brim. He didn’t talk or let Natasha even gather what was left of her. He just pushed the cat suit up and zipped the front of her before leaving the room. Nat hated when he did that. She followed him back to the quinjet where everyone was waiting for them.

“Everything okay?” Rumlow asked.

“Yeah, Batroc got away. We can’t find him but the ship is secure.” Steve lied. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

  
Nat sat next to Steve on the way home but they didn't talk another word after that.


	4. If I ran in these shoe, they’d fall off

After the mission, everything rapidly went straight to hell. Fury had been assassinated by a mysterious assassin with a metal arm and strong to match Steve’s. It was a new experience and it left Steve with the uneasy feeling that he might cross paths with the killer again.

He and Kate (or whatever her name was) took Fury to the hospital. Steve texted Natasha because she didn’t pick up his phone and a moment later, she arrived at the hospital, looking shocked. They witnessed Fury’s death and even the doctor couldn’t save him from the fatal wounds.

Natasha was silent the whole time. He couldn't reach out to her either. She seemed so shocked and vulnerable, in a way he had never seen before. When the hospital staff took his body out of the surgery room and readied him for the mortician, Natasha stood next to his bed, crying. Steve didn't know what to do or where to sit so he just stood there, listening to Natasha sobbing quietly.

"We have to take him now., Hill said when she joined them.

Steve nodded and went to tell Natasha. She abruptly jerked away from his touch and stomped off. He followed her and it didn't end well. She accused him of being a liar for not telling her what Fury was doing in his apartment. What could he do? Fury had specifically told him to trust no one. Even though Natasha was an Avenger and his partner, he still didn't really fully trust her.

Even though they slept with each other, he knew better than to trust a spy.

He went back to SHIELD for questioning and things went to hell faster than he’d expected. Suddenly, SHIELD was after him and Captain America had become the most wanted man. He found himself back at the hospital, where he’d left the flash drive, entrusted to him by Fury before his death, in the vending machine. But now it was gone.

Where was it? He thought, trying to recall everything and then he noticed someone behind him. A loud pop of her chewing gum hit his last nerve and, in anger, Steve pushed her into a room and slammed her against the wall.

"Where is it?" he demanded. The tension quickly was going through the roof and it was too much.

"Safe," she tried to play it cool even though she was a bit scared and a little horny.

She always loved when he was in control but Steve was not in the mood for it.

"Do better!"

"Where did you get it?" she could do this all day. Reel him up, making him angry and turn the tides to her favor.

"Why would I tell you?" Steve growled at her.

"Fury gave it to you. Why?"

"What’s on it?"

"I don’t know."

"Stop lying!" he squeezed his hands around her upper arms a little tighter, enough to make her wince.

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers."

Steve sighed. "I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn’t you?"

"Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in. So do you."

He pushed her into the wall. "I’m not gonna ask you again."

Steve looked like he was about to hit her to get that information. This was the first time he hadn’t told her what was going on and he survived her methods of interrogation. One thing hit her hard in the gut, he didn't trust her. It left her with a sinking feeling.

She was always proud that she was his partner, his friend, his teammate, and his lover. But all of that meant nothing because of the trust he had never fully given her..

"I know who killed Fury." That seemed to stop Steve from threatening her. "Most of the intelligence community doesn’t believe he exists. The ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He’s credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"So he’s a ghost story."

"Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot at my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me."

She pulled up her shirt to show him the bullet wound on the side of her stomach. The wound that he was familiar with but that he had always forgotten to ask about.

"You remember it?" 

"Yeah."

"A Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." He tried to make a joke, but his face didn't match. There was a hint of a smile from Natasha, knowing she had finally gotten him in a better mood.

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I’ve tried," she said before holding up the flash drive.

"Like you said, he’s a ghost story."

Steve took the flash drive from her. "Well, let’s find out what the ghost wants."

Natasha jumped on board with helping Captain America without a second thought. She would find out why they killed Fury while also earning Steve’s trust back. She led him to her car, instructing to follow her every move to avoid getting caught on surveillance camera. From there, she smuggled Steve out. 

They went to the mall to get him changed and they talked about how they should play things. Nat said that if everything went according to plan, they would be safe for the time being. By the time SHIELD knew they were gone, they would be out of the city.

Nat found a second-hand store with no surveillance cameras and a desk clerk that was spending her time on the phone more than paying attention to her customer. Natasha pushed Steve inside the fitting room.

“Wait here. I will pick up clothes for you.” 

Before he could protest, Natasha had already taken off. So he waited for her as quiet as he could. She then came back with clothes for them.

"I don't like these," he said. 

"Just wear them We needed to blend, not stand out in a crowd," she replied. "And we needmore clothes to hide those muscles."

Steve turned away from Natasha to give her privacy as he took of his clothes. He was pulling his jeans up when he noticed Natasha staring at him--at his ass- and biting her lips. He eyes burned with desire and he knew what she was thinking.

“No…” He said, trying to put some sense of urgency in his voice but as usual, Natasha ignored him.

She stepped closer until she could encircle her arms around his waist. One hand squeezed his ass and one hand went to his crotch. 

“If we have time, I really do want to bite that gorgeous ass of yours,” she cooed against his ear, sending shivers down his spine and straight to his cock. She kept palming his cock through the fabric of his jeans until he quietly moaned. Steve closed his eyes when she finally pulled his pants down and got her hand on his rock hard cock.

Steve yelped when she felt a sharp slap on his ass and Natasha grinned wildly from the reflection of the mirror. She loved teasing him, loved taunting him and driving him insane for whatever reason she could come up with. Even in a dire situation like this, Natasha still wanted him so bad. She told him to turn around and he obediently did. Nat dropped on her knees and as she was about to take his cock in mouth, Steve pulled her hair to make her look at him.

“We don’t have time to waste,” he reminded her.

“You just need to relax.” 

His cock slid between her lips, as she felt his hardness twitch and jerk in her mouth. The moan he let out as his thick cock sank into her wet mouth had Natasha moaning in response. She felt his hand in her hair, stroking her head before he grabbed her and began to thrust in and out.

“Oh Fuck.” 

Groaning, Steve felt Nat’s mouth move up and down his cock. She hummed and moaned and smiled around his cock in her mouth and he couldn’t help but groan with the way her noises made him feel inside her lips.   
  


She could already feel him twitching and throbbing and jerking in her mouth as he thrust between her lips. She loved his taste, his cock on her tongue and his scent flooding her nose as she stared up at him. He pushed in until he deep throated her before the first blast of his cum pulsed out, dripping past.

One other thing she loved about Steve. His zero refractory period, allowing him to satisfy her every need.

“I want you inside of me. Fuck me, baby”

He complied without any hesitation. He pulled her up before lifting her as if her weight meant nothing to him, spreading her legs wide so that they could wrap around him. She tugged at his stiffened cock, already between her legs, grinding the head of his shaft against her swollen pussy lips. Steve kissed her cheek and under her neck before he pushed his thick shaft up into her cunt, sinking it to the hilt. Nat grunted as it nudged her cervix. The first stroke always felt so good.  A pleasing slow burn. She clung to her lover as he began his pounding.

Steve was taken over by a primal urge to fuck her into the wall. Whenever he did this with her, he always lost control. She seemed to have that power over him. 

Their bodies were banging together with audible force but they didn’t care if anyone might hear. She met each one of his thrusts with her own, her pussy hungrily enveloping his cock over and over. Steve reached down and played with her clit, making her sink her teeth into his shoulder to keep herself from screaming. Steve sped up the pace of his hips and fingers. As their pleasure grew with each thrust, all that mattered was this moment: the two of them together as if nothing happened between them, the pleasure they were experiencing and the desire to fulfill the most primal desires. 

“Steve…” she unexpectedly convulsed, shuddering as orgasm took over her. Her pussy grabbed and throbbed around his cock, trying to pull him over the edge with her.

He started moving again, helped her ride out her orgasm, and when she finished with her first, she was already riding out to the second one. Her nails trailed on his back a few times before he felt them dig into his skin. The pain only intensified Steve’s primal urge for her.

He was inside her, pounding her pussy hard as he held her pinned against the wall, both of them building to a very rapid orgasm.  She grabbed him around the neck and sucked at the sweet skin. She bucked against him, matching his rhythm, pressing her tight cunt toward him and pushing against the wall behind her to make sure he stayed as deep as possible.

“You want me to cum in you?”

She looked at him coyly, smiled mischievously and nodded. His balls tightened, his member stiffened, he held her waist firmly and drove into her deeper. His cock spasmed violently, coating her insides with his hot load. She let out a loud moan, lost in ecstasy as she felt his cock pulse inside her over and over, pumping her full with his cum. 

Nat’s knees wobbled as Steve sat her on her feet. She looked at him sheepishly before regaining her balance. Steadying herself, she got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek but Steve wasn’t quite done yet so he gently pushed her back against the wall and knelt down in front of her.

Nat moaned when his tongue spread on her folds and slipped inside her cum filled cunt. Holy shit! Captain America was licking their cum from her pussy!

His finger found and stroked her clit. She shivered. Steve’s teeth nibbled at her clit so that her whole body bucked. She was rocking her hips back and forth as he sucked hard on her clit, tongue lapping at it as though his life depended on it. He lapped every single drop outside of her cunt before pulling away.

“Maybe we should dress up and keeping moving from here,” he said and handed her the clothes.

“Yeah. Yeah,” she replied. “But can I ask you to do one thing?”

“Sure.”

“Wear these for me,” she said, handing him a pair of glasses. 

* * *

 

Natasha paid for the clothes and quickly got out of the store before any suspicions arose. Steve in a hipster clothes was a very magnificent sight. She loved it so much and she probably needed to fill his closet with them after all of this was done.

Her man looked so yummy and the extra point was that they blended in perfectly with the civilians.

“First rule of going on the run is, don’t run, walk.”

“If I run in these shoes, they’re gonna fall off.”


	5. Was that your first kiss?

They went to the Mac Store after, using a laptop to decrypt the flash drive. Steve was on the lookout the entire time.  Natasha could tell that he was being paranoid so she told him to relax and play his role as her fiancé. (Natasha didn’t want to admit it but she loved it when she called him her fiancé and the idea of getting married to Captain America.) 

Finally, they got the location of where the file was generated. Steve’s face changed in way that left Natasha curious.

“You know it?”

“I used to. Let’s go.”

Steve pulled the flash drive out, knowing they didn’t have much time left before the STRIKE team found them. They both noticed the familiar faces of SHIELD agents in the crowd and became highly alert.

“Standard tac-team. Two behind, two across, two coming straight at us. If they make us, I’ll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro.”

There were two agents coming straight towards them. Steve was ready to fight but Natasha kept her cool.

“Shut up and put your arm around me. Laugh at something I said.”

“What?”

“Do it!”

Steve quickly put his arm around Natasha and laughed, turning his face away from the two agents. It worked in way that he didn’t expect before and  _ holy shit _ ! Natasha knew what she was doing and she was great at it. They were looking for Captain America, not looking for  _ Captain America and Black Widow _ .

As they were going down the escalator, Natasha spotted Rumlow next to them going up so she turned to Steve.

“Kiss me,” she whispered.

“What?”

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

“Yes, they do,” he replied.

But Nat had no time for his smart ass reply. She rolled her eyes slightly and quickly pulled down Steve’s head to kiss him. Rumlow looked away as he went past them on the escalator. Once her lips touched his, Steve felt an electric shock went through his body, awakening something inside him. The last time he felt this way was when Peggy pulled him for one last kiss before he went into the ice.

A quick kiss that felt like eternity for him. He didn't want this to end. For the first time with her that Steve thought they could be more. He wanted more and when she pulled away, leaving him hanging, he nudged forward to follow her lips.

"You still uncomfortable?"

"It’s not exactly the word I would use."

Natasha led him to the parking lot and suggested that they should pick a normal car to avoid any attention her car might draw to them. But when she turned around, Steve had already unlocked someone's car and hotwired a pickup truck.

"You were saying?" he grinned and gestured for her to get in the car.

They drove off and headed to New Jersey. Natasha sat back in her passenger seat and stared at the man next to her. She knew they had just fucked like an hour ago but knowing that Captain America had just stolen a car and knew how to hotwire it made her horny again.

"Stop staring at me, Romanoff,” he growled in warning, eyebrows frowned as he concentrated on the traffic.

"You need to relax,” she said. "No one is following us."

"For a spy, you seem too chill."

"Because I know no one is following us right now. We're in the middle of nowhere and there is no tollway or anything that would capture our license plate or our faces."

Steve seemed a bit relaxed after he heard her words. Natasha kept her eyes on him before she sighed and leaned over to nibble on his ear. Her hand immediately slid to Steve’s crotch and she started palming him. He jumped, temporally losing control of the car. After regaining control, he pulled over to the side of the road and gave her a look.

"What the hell are you doing?"

“What do you think I’m doing?”

Steve shut his mouth and tried to hold back his moan. Natasha kept palming his cock through his jeans and slowly undid his pants. He helped her slip his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. His erected cock sprung towards her face, grazing her chin. She grinned broadly and wrapped her fingers around the head. Steve squirmed in his seat as she dragged her tongue along the underside of his hard member, tracing lines of saliva up and down. His hand went to her hair and encouraged her with a little tug here and there. She paused at the top to swirl her tongue around the head before moving to the bottom to take his balls, one at a time, inside her mouth.

“Oh, shit,” Steve blurted. “Fuck, your mouth feels so good, Nat.” 

She cooed, his cock still in her mouth, sending vibrating pleasure up his spine. Her tongue darted around his shaft. He took one of her hands and moved it to his balls. She got the hint and gently fondled them with her fingers. “Oh, Nat, yeah,”

He let her work, enjoying his beautiful spy working between his legs.

The wheel almost broke into pieces under his hands from gripping it too hard. His eyes had nearly rolled into the back of her head as she’d worked his cock, slipping his perfect length into her mouth with her tongue swirled around his thickness. Her hand enclosed around him once again and started feverishly jerking him, swapping with bobbing her head up and down his cock. She could almost hear him growl the word ‘bitch’ but he kept it in, (he was a foul-mouthed by nature anyway and it was so hot when he cursed).

Steve had no choice but to come in her mouth hard, spurting his hot load inside her. Natasha deep throated him and let her mouth and throat muscles milk his cock dry. When she’d drank all of it down, she pulled away and licked her lips, loving the taste of him in her mouth. He always tasted so good and it was so addicting.

Steve’s eyes burned with lust and he worked as fast as he could to pull her on his lap, so that she was straddling him in the driver’s seat, reaching her hand down to slide it back to make enough room. She used her fingers to open herself as she began to guide his large swollen member into her wet hole. Steve stopped her by grabbing her chin and looking Natasha straight in the eyes.

“What have you done to me?” his voice rasped.

“Looking out for you,” she replied. “You need to relax.

Then Natasha proceeded to slide her pussy down onto him, gasping as she felt how perfectly full he stretched her. The fit took her breath away as she swallowed him all the way inside. Nat moaned when her wetness settled down to his balls. She was going through such pleasurable emotions. Gasping again, when she felt him nudged against her cervix. He hugged her gently with his hands and Nat started to lustfully move and grind her wet pussy all over him. 

Natasha moaned. She didn’t pump or ride on him, just squirmed and kept his cock deeply impaled inside. “That’s a good girl,” he moaned in her ear as he mounted his lips on her neck, sucking and leaving marks all over. Nat felt as if she was about to combust and so fucking horny from having such a perfect cock shoved up inside of her. She wanted to scream out, but instead, all she could do was trying to catch her breath.

Steve’s hands went to her hips and he began to move their bodies. Her moans were getting louder and echoed through the limited space of the car. She was heating up and very wet inside. His balls and inner thighs were drenched from the amount of creamy juices flowing from her pussy. She was moaning and screaming his name like a wanton on his cock. Her heart was racing. She was almost there and Steve knew it, thrusting his hips up f everishly .

Grinding her hips, pussy locked down on him, in a circular motion. She clamped down hard on his cock so she could cum on him, feeling his thickness spreading her inside was driving her insane. She wanted a release. 

“Oh..God, I’m cumming…” Nat gasped. 

She milked on his cock and felt her pussy convulse as she gripped his shoulders, fingernails digging deep enough into his skin to leave a mark. Flooding all her sweet juices down his cock, coating every inch. She was thrashing and twisting her upper body from the pure ecstasy. 

Nat was coming and crying, enjoying having him stuffed inside of her. She felt his huge cock straining against her inner walls, throbbing and twitching, as he filled her with lots of his seed. The thickness of this cock expanding against her tight passage made Nat come again. She was convulsing with pleasure feeling. Her pussy was flooding. She was screaming and thrashing, obsessed with being impaled on him.  

After their intense orgasm subsided, Natasha collapsed forward. Steve held her in his arms and gently pulled out.  Her legs were shaking. She was crying from the intense pleasure. Steve waited until Natasha regained control of her body before he let her go, climbing into her seat and dressed up.

  
  


* * *

 

 

They continued with their journey but the conversation was awkward after that. Natasha tried to talk to him but Steve just kept staring at the road. He was trying to avoid a conversation with her because he felt weird. They never had a pillow talk after sex before. Since the beginning of this arrangement, they fucked and went to sleep and then he woke up and Natasha was gone or it might be a quickie before a mission but not like this, not spending time together alone after sex and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

Or maybe dealing with a strange feeling in his heart.

After what they had been through the past couple of days, making him feel something in a way he never realized it before. The way Natasha risked her life on that ship. The way she betray him and why he make a big deal out of it. The way she still want to save his skin after he lasted out on her like that or how little hesitant she had when she agreed to help him find out about this conspiracy.

Steve was grateful to have her as a friend but then why sex became weird and he didn’t want to have this kind of relationship with her anymore.

He wanted more. He wanted them to move forward together.

“Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?” Natasha’s voice cut through his deep thought in another attempt to talk to him.

“Nazi Germany.” He replied. “And we’re borrowing. Take your feet off the dash.”

Nat did as he told her. “Alright, I have a question for you, of which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don’t answer it though, you’re kind of answering it, you know?.

“What?”

“Was that your first kiss since 1945?”

That was the thing that she wanted to know after she discovered that he will not kiss her on the lips. She was dying to know whether that there was someone else that wasn’t her got a chance to kiss that luscious lips.

“That bad, huh?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well, it kind of sounds like that’s what you’re saying.”

“No, I didn’t. I just wondered how much practice you had.”

He sighed. “I don’t need practice.”

“Everybody needs practice.”

“It was not my first kiss since 1945. I’m ninety-five, I’m not dead.”

He was just frozen for 70 years and lose all go his love one, except Peggy whom he knew she wouldn’t be around long. He didn’t want to lose anyone he hold dear to him again.

Especially Natasha.

“Nobody special, though?”

Steve chuckled. What would she know? He didn’t have time to find someone. He didn’t want to find someone when he had her. 

“Believe it or not, it’s kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience.”

Believe it or not, you share that kind of life experience with me already. He thought to himself and it caused him to smile gently at the idea.

“Well, that’s alright, you just make something up.”

“What, like you?” His mouth was faster than his brain again. Shit! He hoped he didn’t offend her.

“I don’t know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it’s not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I.”

“That’s a tough way to live.”

“It’s a good way not to die, though.”

“You know, it’s kind of hard to trust someone when you don’t know who that someone really is.”

“Yeah. Who do you want me to be?”

“How about something more than a friend?”

Natasha laughed softly. “Well, there’s a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers.”

“So that’s a yes or a no?”

“Alright, Rogers. Let’s do it.” Her smile widened. “But you better hope we get out of this mess alive first.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


	6. I Would Now

Things still weren’t going to get better anytime soon for Steve and Natasha. In a matter of three days, their lives were falling apart, after discovering that everything that they did at SHIELD was nothing but a means to an end for HYDRA, who managed everything from the shadows. 

Arnim Zola grew the new HYDRA right under Peggy and Howard’s nose and they didn’t notice anything.

“Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984.”

Natasha told him that SHIELD recruited the German scientist with strategic values. Zola added they thought he could help their cause, he actually helped his own.

“The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed.”  
“That’s impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you.”  
“Accidents will happen.” 

The computer screen showed evidence that HYDRA had killed Howard and Maria Stark, making their deaths look like a car accident. The screen also showed the announcement of the recent death of Fury, again claiming responsibility. 

Anger fuming in Steve’s eyes. Nat saw his jaws ticked. He was about to do something stupid and Nat could sense it. He was angry that HYDRA took his friends and he was blamed himself for not protecting them, even if it was because he had been frozen in the ice.

If he was there, they would still be alive, Tony would still have his parents, Peggy would still have her friends, everything would be a bit better if he was there to protect them and save their life.

Steve felt her soft warm hand slipped into his and squeezed it. It was Natasha’s but Steve pulled his hand away and shut her out as his anger blinding him. 

“HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA’s new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum.” 

In anger, Steve suddenly smashed the computer screen with his fist. But that didn’t make Zola disappeared. 

“As I was saying…”   
“What’s on this drive?” Nat asked.  
“Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm.”  
“What kind of algorithm? What does it do?”  
“The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it.” 

Suddenly the doors starts to close, Steve tries stopped it by throwing his shield in between it but he was too late. He looked around to find a spot for them to hide or to get out of this place. 

“Steve, I got a bogey. Short-range ballistic. Thirty seconds, tops.”   
“Who fired it?”   
“SHIELD.”  
“I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain.”

Natasha quickly took the flash drive out of the port and ran toward Steve.

“Admit it, it’s better this way. We’re both of us…out of time.”

Steve noticed a small opening on the ground. He threw the metal door aside and just as the place exploded, he threw himself and Natasha into the hole and protected her with his shield. Debris kept falling down in them and he tried his best to use his body and shield to cover her. He would protect her at all cost. He heard Natasha scream in fear and then it was all quiet.

When everything stopped, Steve managed to get them out from under the building rubble. He carried the unconscious Natasha up with a sinking feeling in his gut. He heard a sound of helicopter heading their way and Steve ran into the woods as fast as he could. 

The Captain didn’t stop to look back and keep running and running with Natasha in his arms. When he thought they were safe, he sat down next to a small creek and held her in his arms, trying to wake her up.

“Come on, Nat. Wake up.” He said, shaking her body lightly. “Come on…”

But she still hadn’t wake up yet. Steve tried again and nothing happened. He didn’t want to think of the worst. No..No…No…He already lost so many people in his life and he will not lose Natasha too.

“Please, Nat, wake up, open your eyes for me…” He whispered, desperation filled his voice in a way no one ever heard before.

He heard a mumble from his chest and she began to move in his arms. Steve couldn’t stop smiling. Nat coughed as she sat up and saw him holding her. His hands cupped her face as if he wanted a proof that she was alive.

“Hey…”  
“How long have I been out?”  
“About an hour.” He replied. “I was worried.”  
“Oh no, you are not getting out of this that easily, Steve.” She chuckled. “I planned to be with you for a long time.”  
Steve smiled. “I planned to be with you in a long run too.”   
“Are we really going to do this? In middle of all of this? Not to mention our jobs and everything.”  
“I can’t see why not. The danger from work only make us appreciate what we have. We like to be together and we’re both grown up. I think we can make it work.”  
Nat returned him a soft smile. “Yeah, we will make it.”

He gently ran his thumbs on her cheeks. “God, I thought I lose you.”

Then Steve leaned in and pressed his mouth against her and that was the most wonderful feeling any of them ever feel in their entire life.

She was glad that they didn’t kiss before and it made this moment a thousand time worth the wait.

*****

The couple found their way back to DC. Steve said he knew a guy that would help them and give a place to hide and regroup. He led her to the guy house. Steve knocked on a window and a man opened it for them.

“Hey, man.”  
“I’m sorry about this. We need a place to lay low.”  
“Everyone we know is trying to kill us.”  
He paused a moment before replying, “Not everyone.”

He let them in without asking anything more. Steve introduced Natasha and Sam to each other before the host showed them a spare room.

“It’s not Four Seasons but it’s safe.” Sam joked. “I will go out and get some clothes and food. You guys want anything?”  
“No, thank you.” Steve replied.

Sam nodded and let the two had a privacy. Steve turned to Natasha and searched every inch of her body for injuries. There was only a small trail of blood from her hair but there was nothing to worry. He said she could take the shower first but Nat pulled him in with her anyway.

There was nothing sexual about it. They took a shower together helping each other clean up and never stop kissing each other. Their hands roamed all over each other’s body, glad that they were still alive. Glad that they survived another life and death situation. Steve held her tightly in his arms.

“You scared me back there, you know?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No…no…” He shushed and kissed her again. “We are alive and that’s all that matters.”

Steve let her use the only towel in the room before he used it after her. When they came out, they find a new clothes for them. They dressed up but Steve couldn’t help but notice Natasha looking sad.

“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” From her voice, he knew that she was trying to evade the question.  
“What’s going on?”

Nat was hesitate to tell him at first but this was Steve Rogers, the man who protect her with his life and she knew she could trust him, she just have to let herself open up and let him in even if that means showing her vulnerability.

His earnest blue eyes making it really hard to resist.

“When I first joined SHIELD, I thought it was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but…I guess I can’t tell the difference anymore.”  
He smirked. “There’s a chance you might be in the wrong business.” Steve used her words against her but it made her smiled too.  
“I owe you.”  
“It’s okay.”

She paused for a moment, looking into his eyes and gathered the courage to ask what had been bothering for so long.

“If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?”  
Steve replied without hesitation. “I would now. And I’m always honest.”

There was something in her eyes and on her face that was like a pure happiness. No one really trust her that way except for Clint and now, Captain America— Steve Roger trusted her. 

“Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing.”  
“Well, I guess I just like to know who I’m fighting.” Steve chuckled before cupping her face. “Now I’m fighting for you, for us.”

He kissed her before she could say anything and she gladly accepted it, relishing in the wonderful feeling she experiencing right now. They were in a wrong business indeed. Nat thought. But being with together made them want to risk everything and made them dream of something they never thought before...a life like normal people where they could grow old together, sitting on the poach watching their grandkids running around.

They wanted home, family but the life they choose always diverted them to another direction.

Maybe...after this, they could get out of it for good. But that will be discuss together later.

Steve pulled away and got up from his seat to lift Natasha up before placing her gently on the bed with him on top of her, putting his lips back on hers again. The kiss was so sweet and gentle, making Natasha almost choke up from it. 

"Do you mind if we go a little slow this time?" He whispered against her lips.

Nat pulled away and smiled up at him and nodded, leaning in to kiss him. She didn't want to stop. Her life thought her one thing, it was to appreciate and enjoy the moment while it last. Her hands moved to pull his shirt off his body and he did the same to her. Once they were both shirtless, they tried to trace every inch of their skin, remembering every line of muscle, curves, scar, and the softness. He made her feel love and cherish for the first time in her life. In the cruel spy world, her body was used by her master as a mean to an end. 

But Steve made it different. His mouth peppered her soft skin ever so gentle, worshiping her as if she was a queen. His rough hands caressed her so gently. She arched her back when his mouth closed on her hard nipple and tugged it between his finger at the same time.

"Steve..." Nat moaned. Her hands went to his hair.

Steve kept pleasuring her, taking his time, it was almost tortured. Her hand knotted in his hair as she begged him to go faster. Her body was on fire now and she was sure she will combust before even had an orgasm. He took his time winding her up, exploring every last bit of skin Nat, remembering every scars. She shivered when he placed a kiss on the scar at her hips.

He pressed one finger inside of her, working her open with just the one before adding a second, then a third, letting her adjust first. His mouth followed when he began to moved his fingers in and out of her. She moaned and arched her back so high when Steve found her clit and gently sucked at it. His tongue pushing and his lips pulling at the little bud while his fingers thrust deep and curled against her walls. All the while Natasha moaned quietly, her head tipped to the side, lips parted as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes shut tightly, hands fisting at the bed sheet as pleasure swam through every nerve. Orgasm kept closer and Steve doubled his effort to send her over the edge. Her moan was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. Her sweet nectar flow out and Steve tried to drink up every drop of it.

Nat opened her eyes once the orgasm subsided only to see Steve smiling up from between her legs. His eyes overwhelmingly filled with love. He moved up so he could kiss her and shared the taste on his lips. 

“Steve— please,” she begged, couldn't wait any second longer.

Steve positioned himself between her legs and gently guided his hard member inside her. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back a choked sob. Her body was going crazy but he kept pushing into her, not stopping until he’d filled her completely with a loud groan. 

“Oh… Oh, God.” She shut her eyes again but Steve softly caressing her cheek.  
“Open up, darling.” He whispered. “I want to see you…” 

She gave a low wail as she did. Opening her eyes to see his burning blues stared down at her. With both hands on her hips, Steve began to move in and out of her. She moved to hips in circle, trying to match his rhythm and his name on her tongue like a prayer as he took his time working over her body. He relished the feeling of his cock inside her warm, tight, passage.

His hand moved to her beast and firmly squeezed, pinching and pulling her nipple tenderly to cause more pleasure. Nat wrapped her legs around him and held his ass in her hands as he fucked her slowly at first. Steve grind the base of his shaft in circles against her clit, pushing in deep and holding there. He put one of her legs over his shoulder. He could go deep at this angle, and he made good use of it by pushing deep inside her, pounding with all his strength.

They never made love before. It always came down to a hard fuck between them, not this...not making love so sweetly that Natasha never felt like this before.

“Baby, you feel so good.” He moaned. His heart pounded at the look of ecstasy on her face, green eyes staring up with equal desire and lips parted; her disheveled red locks everywhere. She was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. His body tingled from head to toe, knowing that they were getting close so he took her leg off of his shoulder and lower himself onto her, pressing his chest into her soft breasts, moving up so that he could get as deep into her as he could. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he whispered in her ear that he was close. She squeezed him hard with her legs and breathlessly told him to come in her. That was all it took, Steve thrust in as deep as he could one last time and held there before the waves of orgasm wash over them. His cum surging into her while Natasha lying bonelessly on the bed, moaning and arching her back.

Steve held Natasha tightly in his arms as they slowly came down from their high. He pulled out and laid down beside her. They both were totally exhausted. She slithered up and laid beside him with her leg and arm resting on him, her head on his chest and listened as his heartbeat. He kissed the top of her head lovingly before slowly drifted off to sleep.


	7. About damn time

That last night felt like a dream that they didn’t want to wake up from. But reality chased after them and hit them hard when they opened their eyes. Even though waking up in each other’s embrace was so good, there was still a world to save and, again, they had to choose duty or personal needs.

They were the only two people who could stop HYDRA now.

The couple discussed a plan to kidnap Sitwell and Sam wanted to help. His skill’s were proven to be very useful, especially considering the fact that Sam wasn’t a wanted man, unlike Steve and Natasha.  Through Sitwelll, they finally got the information about Project Insight.

But nothing went according to plan. They were attacked on the highway by a mysterious man, presumably sent by HYDRA. Nat knew it was the Winter Soldier but before she could share anything with Steve and Sam, the Winter Soldier and his mercenaries tripped their car over, firing grenade at them. Steve took the brunt for Natasha, who went flying down the bridge.

It was absolute chaos, the Winter Soldier went in pursuit of Natasha as the Hydra agents went after Steve and Sam, who both managed to fend them off. As they people were shooting at them, Steve noticed that the Winter Soldier was in pursuit of Natasha. Sam told him to go help her, that he could handle this end of the mess by himself.

Steve came in time to see Natasha get shot in the shoulder. She fell, looking around her. The Winter Soldier came up from behind to shoot her but Steve ran as quick as he could, jumping to attack him.

They fought hard and in the process, the Winter Soldier took Steve’s shield and threw it at him. Steve managed to avoid being hit and, after battling it out, tore the Winter Soldier’s mask off. As he turned around to face Steve, the Captain learned the true identity of the Winter Soldier: Bucky Barnes

"Bucky?" he called out. A myriad of emotions hit him as he unconsciously let his guard down.

Natasha saw that and used the last bit of her strength to get the Winter Soldier's gun, leaning against the car so she could steady herself and get a better angle, her goal to cover Steve's back.

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

Bucky went to shoot at Steve and Sam flew in, kicking Bucky aside. Bucky was about to shot at Steve but Natasha fired a grenade at him. By the time the smoke was cleared, the Winter Soldier was gone. The trio then heard sirens. They were surrounded by HYDRA agents, led by Rumlow.

"Drop the shield, Captain! On your knees! Get on your knees! Now! Get down! Get down!

Steve held his hands up.

"Get on your knees! Down!" Rumlow kicked Steve’s leg and Steve knelt down.  "Don’t move."

Rumlow looked at the helicopter flying above them and warned the agent holding Steve at gunpoint.

"Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!"

The agent lowered his gun. The HYDRA agents then took Steve, Sam, and Natasha into custody. They sat quietly in the van. Natasha and Sam looked at him worriedly as they both could see Steve already beating himself up. Natasha was bleeding out but still trying not to show the pain.

"It was him. He looked right at me and he didn’t even know me."

"How’s that even possible? It was like seventy years ago."

"Zola. Bucky’s whole unit was captured in ’43. Zola experimented on ’em. Whatever he did, it helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him."

"None of that’s your fault, Steve."

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky."

Sam noticed Natasha was bleeding from her shoulder and looked at the guards.

"We need to get a doctor here. We don’t put pressure on that wound she’s gonna bleed out here in the truck."

Suddenly, one of the guards pulled out an electric rod and neutralized the other guard, knocking him out. The guard revealed herself as Maria Hill when she took off her helmet.

"That thing was squeezing my brain."

Sam looked at her in confusion and she turned to Steve who had the same expression as Sam.

"Who’s this guy?"

 

* * *

 

 

Hill had taken the trio to a secret facility. Steve was applying pressure to Nat's wound while Sam tried to bandage it up. He held her in his arms all the way to the secret facility. A man ran towards them, presumably a doctor.

"GSW. She’s lost at least a pint."

"Maybe two."

"Let me take her!"

"She’ll wants to see him first."

Hill took them to Fury who was alive and lying in bed. The trio looked at him in shock.

"About damn time.”

The doctor’s team tended to Steve and Sam while the doctor himself took care of Natasha. They gave her a bag of blood to replace what she had lost during transport.

“Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, one hell of a headache.” 

“Don’t forget your collapsed lung,” the doctor spoke up.

“Oh, let’s not forget that. Otherwise, I’m good.”

“They cut you open, your heart stopped.”

“Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn’t work so great for him, but we found a use for it.”

“Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?” Steve asked.

“Any attempt on the director’s life had to look successful,” Maria explained but Steve didn’t quite buy it.

“Can’t kill you if you’re already dead,” Fury said. “Besides, I wasn’t sure who to trust.”

Steve didn’t miss the hurt on Natasha’s face but she quickly covered it up. He made a mental note to talk to her about it later, knowing he would have to reassure her and address her trust issues again. 

He wanted her to know that he trusted her with everything.

 

* * *

 

 

After they decided on the plan, Steve insisted that they should bury SHIELD to the ground, not leaving chances for HYDRA to rise again. Nat agreed with him, even though SHIELD had been her home since she turned from Red Room.

It was a small price to pay when your home was filled with HYDRA agents. And to be honest, did she ever have a real home?

She heard footsteps walking upstairs and she hid her feeling again. It was Fury and he looked like he was about to bleed out right in front of her.

“Didn’t think you can make it up stairs,” she joked, though it didn’t sound like it, perhaps because she was so tired. 

“It wasn’t pretty,” Nick replied before handing her a box with a label read ‘Prosthetic Mask’. “Here you go. Hill just calibrated it.”

“Thanks” 

Nat went silent for a moment before she look up at Fury. “I thought you were dead, Nick.”

“I had to keep the circle small,” he explained and noticed the look on her face. “You would have done the same thing.”

“That’s the problem.”

Natasha’s face was stoic as she tried to keep all the feeling inside but her voice betrayed her. She always thought that Fury trusted her enough, more than anyone, but she was wrong. He hadn’t trusted her enough.It stung.

“Natasha, we both know how this game works.”

“I know and I understand…”

Nick stood up and placed his hand on her uninjured shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. “We’re spies, Natasha.”

“I know.”

“And you’re my best agent,” he said, but that couldn’t salvage anything. “You still are.”

He walked away, letting Nat sit there. Steve waited until Fury was out of sight and went to her. Nat didn’t look up at him but she knew he was standing behind her. There was something about his presence- she’d known right away that it was Steve.

“Hiding in the corner long enough?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to interrupt,” he replied, sitting on the table next to her.

“So you heard everything?”

“Yes…” Steve answered truthfully. “But there is something I have to say. You’re nothing like him, Nat.”

Natasha looked up at him, the same way she did at Sam's house. She didn't believe anything he said and it was time for him to drive the point home again.

"You're not Nick Fury, Nat. You're a spy, yes. Maybe a little bit like him but you're not him." Steve cupped her face and made her look at him. "You're kind and loving, even when you try not to show it. You're not the ruthless spy you always convinced yourself that you're were. You sacrifice everything in your life to make up for what you did in the past. You're no less a hero than that Captain America is." He traced his thumbs in her cheeks. "You're a hero, Natasha Romanoff so don't tell yourself otherwise."

It was the second time Steve saw Natasha cry. This time she didn't hold anything back and lunged forward to hug him, moved by his kind words and how he made it so sincere that she actually believe that she was the good guy now.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, Partner."

Nat captured his lips and kissed him to tell how much she was thankful for him and how much he meant to her. Steve reciprocated it with equally feeling and intensity. He lifted her up and carefully placed her on the table, stepping between her legs. Even though things got heated, Steve was still careful and so gentle.

Nat's hands greedily went to his pants but he stopped her. "You're injured. Let me."

“You know I’m strong enough, right?”

“I know your worth and how strong you are, Natasha. But let me…” he said. “Do you trust me?”

“WIth everything.”

Steve smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He could never get enough of her mouth, or her. His hands gently wrapped around her petite frame, relishing the feeling of having her in his arms, safe and sound and alive. It was good enough for him. His heart dropped when he saw that she’d been shot and that he hadn’t been there to protect her.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you,” he whispered.

“You can’t always save me, Steve. It’s kinda in the job description.”

“I know…” Steve said. “I forgot one thing about you...your sense of humor.”

Nat chuckled, trying not to let out a full laugh because of her shoulder. God, he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost her, and he murmured that into her hair when she pulled away to breathe, her hips pushing a little closer to his. She had been his compass since he’d gotten out of the ice. Since he’d met her, everything had slowly changed and he didn’t seem out of place anymore.

Steve pulled away, slowly taking off his clothes. Natasha just sat back and enjoyed the show. How she could get enough of his gorgeous body? There was a thirst that had never been fulfilled and he was the only one who could fill it. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans before moving to take her clothes off. It was a bit hard so he just pulled the leather jacket off  and rolled her tank top up, revealing her black bra. Her slowly pulled her jeans down, being mindful of her other injuries, cuts and bruises. 

She looked up at him, eyes set. He stared back with the same intensity and Natasha realized she had to learn to trust him and follow his lead, letting him taking care of her. She bit her bottom lips when she felt his hands, hot as flame licking at her bare skin. Her hands pulled his jeans down along with his boxers before pulling his cock out, stroking him until it was as hard as rock. Steve groaned against her neck where he was sucking at the soft skin. She pulled him a little closer as she wrapped her legs around his hips.  “Steve.  Please.”  Her eyes were wide and pleading when she looked up at him. He noticed the fire of lust and desire burning in her eyes.

“Yes...Nat…” he replied, slipping his hand down between her legs to make sure she was wet enough for him. Nat moaned when his fingers slipped between her slit, the knuckles grazing her clit, making her entire body quivering. She tried to hold back a moan, afraid that someone might hear them.

“You don’t have to keep it in. They are at the armory,” he said.

“You have a plan this, don’t you?”

“Well, I might. I don’t want anyone to interrupt us.”

Nat chuckled. Steve also had this way of making her laugh and smile, and that was probably why she liked him more than most people. He’d already made her feel better than she’d felt only ten minutes earlier. After he was sure that Natasha was wet enough, Steve slowly nudged his cock in her tight heavenly passage. The shuddering gasp she made that ran through her body made her walls milk at his cock, forcing out a greedy moan from him. She felt like heaven, tight and inviting and keeping him close to her as she started to rock her hips.  He shook his head, moving his hands to them and pulling away. 

“Baby, don’t.”

“Steve, I’m not going to break.”

“Nat, please…”

Nat huffed but stood down and let him fully lead her. Slowly, he laid her back against the desk, hands careful to stay on her hips. He didn’t want to worsen her injuries. His thrusts grew a little more powerful, stronger as she moaned and her body twisted beneath him. His eyes never left her face, even as one of his fingers pressed to her clit, worrying it until Natasha was a withering mess. “More…” Nat whispered. Her legs tightened around his waist, drawing him closer, and at her request, he sped up just a little more, thrusting in and out of her, applying more pleasure to her clit at the same time.

Natasha was in heaven with all the different stimulus at once. Her voice moaning his name was intoxicating and the pleasure that spiked his blood caused his pulse to race and his head to feel hazy. Steve worked her in deep fast strokes. Her little squeels tightened his balls each time that his cock head bounced off her cervix. Her cheeks flushed with her arousal, eyes glazed as she stared up at him.

Her first orgasm hit hard and unexpected. Her walls convulsed around him. Steve took a deep breath and fucked her through her first orgasm. Her voice went hoarse, begging for him to go harder, faster. Who was he to deny her? He would give her everything if she asked. He kept his ramming going, didn’t falter as she came down from her high, working to build up the second wave for her. She murmured something, a curse in Russian, as her hands went to his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Steve slammed himself inside of her and growled, feeling the build up of his pending climax. He felt her pussy quiver. Her pupils dilated. Her eyes widened and she let her head fall back, moaning out loud. He started speeding the pace up. His hips snapped back and forth. Her hands began to caress his arms, to hold on to something. Her pussy started a constant squeezing motion and her expressions of pleasure became louder. 

“God--Steve, please,” she begged. “Come with me, baby.”

He could feel his cock sliding in and out of her tight pussy. A single but powerful thrust forward was all it took. He pressed into her hard and went still before exploding loads of cum inside her. His release made her come with him.

Nat held onto Steve tighter and breathed against his ear. She whispered, “so good…” He held himself inside her until the very last drop had been released and panted against her chest, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

“Nat…” he murmured her name lovingly before slowly pulling out of her.

Nat looked up at him with a happy smile and sparkles in her eyes. She felt a hundred times better. “Thank you, Steve.”

“You’re welcome, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to heyfrenchfreudiana


End file.
